Cold Fire
by Elizabeth Antoinette
Summary: Naruto destroys the village again and his team seems to have misplaced their favorite blonde headed idiot. Angst SasuNaru NaruSasu


**A/N: **I know this story kind of sucks; the point of view is all screwed up. I was just in a very angsty mood and have been recently. The point of view switches from Naruto to Kyuubi to back to Naruto to Sasuke, in case you couldn't guess.

Cold Fire

xLioness

I just can't stand to see people so angry all of the time. Yeah sure I'll put on a cheerful face after you call me a selfish brat with no parents. It's not my fault; none of this damage was my fault. You can't just put this kind of stuff on someone.

But still…how could I wreck Konoha again…I lost control again with Kyuubi…

I'm worthless.

Pathetic.

Stupid.

"NARUTO!" I can't believe he's still here even after all of that. I can't face my teammates after this. Not after what I did to them. I have to run far, as far as I can. Farther then Sasuke can.

"Naruto stop!" Now Kakashi-sensei too...Why can't they just leave me, leave me like I left them only moments ago?

How long had it actually been since Kyuubi took over my body?

This time I'm done. I'm done hurting everyone…

Sasuke looks like a mess…not even the rain was washing away all of the blood and dirt from him, or Sakura for that fact. She seems to be going slower than usual.

Good. That's one less person who cares.

Kakashi will have to stop to get her when she collapses.

That's two down, one to go.

Stupid bastard.

He should have stopped a long time ago. How dare he try to stop me, after all I've done to him and his home? There's nothing left for him in that town. Nothing.

Why do I feel so hot right now? I know I'm upset but am I losing control again?

How could I be losing control again…twice in one day will destroy everyone, I won't be able to come back. I can't face them.

I won't face him.

It's just getting hotter. But my skin feels so cold. I'm losing it again.

But I'm not losing Sasuke.

He's going to die. He's going to die when Kyuubi takes over again.

I won't allow it.

"LET GO OF ME!" I can't believe that bastard actually caught me.

"Knock it off Naruto!" He even threw me down on the ground. Prick.

"LET GO! You're going to die!" That wasn't me speaking…that was Kyuubi coming out again.

"Naruto you _have_ to calm down now."

The last thing I heard was a snap.

"Naruto?" …

"Naruto!" …

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"_Naruto is gone now." It feels so good to be back._

"Excuse me?"

"_Foolish boy, you never cared about him anyway, he's gone now…this time that blonde vessel is gone forever." Knocking that black haired freak off was easy with strength this grand. _

"I cared about him! Now bring him back!"

"_Anger won't get you anywhere, boy. You never cared about him the way he cared about you." The boy keeps getting angrier, stay angry. It excites me._

"You don't know how much I care about him!" _Spoiled brat._

"_I've been watching through this boys eyes, feeling the pain, torment, joy and everything, anything Naruto feels I feel. Right now he feels anger and love." Pausing seemed to make this a little more dramatic. I walked towards to boy. I've only half transformed but enough to be scarier then that innocent blonde boy. "He's loved you for a long time, and all you do is toy with his heart and cause him pain. Even now he's pushing you away so you won't get hurt. I'm sick of seeing your scrawny ass." How is it even possible for this boy to be even paler then he already is? Guess we'll find out, choking him seems to be a good option._

Now that I'm back in control it's time for me to leave. Leave this world forever. Poor Sasuke passed out from Kyuubi…He's still alive though. While he's down I'll do it.

It's time to run, run like hell.

* * *

><p>Naruto…SHIT! Naruto! Holy crap where is he? How long was I out for? He's going to kill himself; he's going to be gone forever. He loves me, how could he have not seen I love him too?<p>

I have to find him.

This flame will not die.

How long have I been running for? Wait. No.

No, no, no.

That's not him.

That's not my blonde.

I have to cut him down from that tree; he could die!

"Naruto you fucking idiot, stop screwing with me!" Yelling at him won't do anything. Oh god he's so cold.

Blood.

There's blood everywhere…It's still warm too. It's all down his shirt…his arms and legs, his wrists are tore up. How long have those even been there? How could I have not noticed? There's all up and down his arms…his legs…everywhere…and everywhere there isn't there is now…

There's not point in living anymore.

There's not one person alive now who made me feel as alive as Naruto did.


End file.
